1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chain making. More specifically, the invention pertains to forming a bushing link, that includes a pair of parallel bushings and an integral side plate joining the bushings, which together with a second side plate form an inside link of a chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chain links with integral bushings and side bars have been formed from sheet metal blanks. A U-shaped link with two parallel side plates and an integral bushing is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,793,536 and 3,125,850. An integral block link having two parallel side plates and two bushings is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,276 and 3,192,785. In each of the above mentioned patents, the disclosed bushings within the links have at each end an integral side plate extending perpendicular to the bushing and thus, a roller cannot be slipped longitudinally about the bushing.
Roller chains have been assembled from separately formed bushings and inside plates. Such construction requires a link weight of material, a link production cost, and a chain assembly cost that can be significant when considered in view of the many links in roller chains.